strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Camilla Dallerup
Camilla Sacre-Dallerup '(born April 6, 1974) is a Danish ballroom dancer, life coach and author. She is best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life Dallerup was born in Aalborg, where she started dancing at the age of two and a half when her mother took her to her first class. She won the Danish Junior Championships at the age of 12. Career Camilla has found her own coaching and mindful living business Zenme and now lives in Los Angeles. She has written two self-help books "Strictly Inspirational" and "Reinvent ME" published by Watkins and is a popular coach and mediation facilitator in Los Angeles. Dallerup moved to London, where she lived and competed with Brendan Cole, who also became her fiance. In 2003, Dallerup and Cole were placed third in Latin American at the UK Closed Championships, and in the top 12 at the world professionals at the open British championships. From 2004 Ian Waite has been her professional dancer partner and they were placed second for Latin American at the 2005 UK Closed Championships and in the semi-final of the international championship at the Royal Albert Hall in 2004. In September 2007, Dallerup and Cole represented the UK in the inaugural Eurovision Dance Contest 2007. 'Television In 2005, Dallerup co-hosted the CBBC show Dance Factory with Nigel Clarke and Reggie Yates. During her time as Gethin Jones' partner on Strictly, she made multiple appearances on Blue Peter. In 2008, she appeared as a contestant on the second series of The Underdog Show, finishing in third place. On September 1, 2007, Dallerup represented the UK, the host nation, at the first Eurovision Dance Contest, placing fifteenth out of sixteen couples with 18 points. In 2009, she was a judge on Skate Nation for BBC Two and CBBC. In November 2009, Dallerup entered the Australian jungle as a contestant on the ninth series of the British reality television series I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!. Dallerup quit the show after being severely weakened by exhaustion and lack of food. In 2010, she was a guest on Bill Bailey's Birdwatching Bonanza on Sky1. In 2014, she won an episode of Pointles Celebrities on BBC One. 'Other Work' Dallerup joined a modelling agency at a very early age in Denmark. In 2006, she was the face and legs for Aristoc stockings. Watkins publishing house published Camilla's first book "Strictly Inspirational" in January 2015. It's a self-help and autobiography based on the premise, how I learnt to Dream, Act, Believe to Succeed. Available in the UK and US. Her second self-help book "Reinvent ME", also published by Watkins, is available on Amazon and out July 2017. 'Acting Work' *2011: Dallerup played the part of Elaine in Tim Firth's stage adaptation of the film Calendar Girls opposite her husband Kevin Sacre. *2011: Dallerup played the Genie in Aladdin Pantomime in Milton Keynes UK. *2012: She starred as the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella Pantomime Telford, UK. *2013: She starred as the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella Bridlington, UK. *2014-2015: She starred as the Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella Pantomime at Chesterfield Pomegranate Theatre, UK. *2015-2016: She starred as the Fairy Godmother in the Cinderella Pantomime at Worthing Pavilion Theatre, UK. Personal Life Dallerup had danced and lived with Brendan Cole for six years before the first series of Strictly. In an interview, she explains that they had purchased a house and shared bank accounts and e-mail address. Cole's alleged affair with Strictly partner, Natasha Kaplinsky was "shattering". Dallerup married Hollyoaks actor Kevin Sacre on July 29, 2010 in a ceremony in Ibiza and the couple live between Los Angeles and Walton-on-Thames in Surrey. Strictly Come Dancing Dallerup is best known to a wide audience for her appearances on the BBC's dance competition, Strictly Come Dancing, on which she appeared as a professional dancer in the first six series from 2004 to 2008. She won the show for the first time in 2008, partnering Holby City actor Tom Chambers. She subsequently revealed she would not be returning to the show for the 2009 series claiming that she had made her decision before she won with Chambers. She did however go on tour with Strictly in early 2009 and 2008 partner Tom Chambers. In January-February 2015, Camilla was a judge with Craig Revel Horwood and Tom Chambers on the Strictly Come Dancing Live UK tour where Tom and Camilla recreated their winning dance from 2008. On October 5, 2009, on BBC Breakfast, she announced she would not compete in further series of Strictly Come Dancing. 'Partners' *David Dickinson (Series 1) - 7th Place *Roger Black (Series 2) - 5th Place *James Martin (Series 3) - 4th Place *Ray Fearon (Series 4) - 8th Place *Gethin Jones (Series 5) - 3rd Place *Tom Chambers (Series 6) - 1st Place 'Couples' *David Dickinson and Camilla Dallerup *Roger Black and Camilla Dallerup *James Martin and Camilla Dallerup *Ray Fearon and Camilla Dallerup *Gethin Jones and Camilla Dallerup *Tom Chambers and Camilla Dallerup Category:Professional Dancers Category:Female Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6